The Greater Good
by AmethystUnarmed
Summary: Joey is getting ready for a night out, when some unforeseen circumstances get in his way. Will he be able to choose the greater good?


Joey looked in the mirror, and couldn't help but grin. He looked _damn_ good. Dark slacks, light blue button-up (just because he knew Seto liked that color on him), he even combed his hair. Of course, his navy suit jacket still hung over the chair behind him, but he wasn't going to wear that until it was absolutely necessary. Damn his boyfriend for always picking restaurants where the horrid things were required. Then again... Seto did always seem to like when he dressed up... His grin widened. Maybe this would turn out to be in his favor.

Tonight would be perfect.

Of course, he may have changed his mind when the giant robot stomped passed his window, causing the whole apartment to shake. Joey almost caused a flurry in his surprise. _Oh shit!_ He could hear guns and helicopters already, but has a sick feeling they would need more than that.

He opened his desk drawer, his pace only quickening when another helicopter flew past. "Where is it, where is it?" he muttered as he felt around blindly. He threw a binder out of the way, knocking his chair and suit jacket to the floor. _There!_ He almost cried out with joy when his hand locked around the remote. He turned to the wall behind him, and clicked the glowing blue button.

At first, it just appeared to be a normal wall. Four bookcases, two on either side of a landscape painting, stood full of books and trinkets, just as they would in any other house. Then, the bookcases slid away, revealing a hidden compartment that only he and his boyfriend knew of. Screens lit up, showing maps of the city as well as images of news reports and military broadcasts. In the center, the landscape wall turned, revealing a custom design mannequin that mimicked Joey's exact proportions. A bare mannequin, to be exact. Joey's eyes widened in panic.

"Honey!" He cried, trying not to let his emotions cloud his tone.

"What?" A gruff voice answered, clearly pissed. Joey only used this pet name when he wanted something.

"Where's my supersuit?" Now the voice was confused.

"What?"

" _Where. Is. My. Supersuit!_ " Joey was only getting more frustrated, and it showed. Behind him, there was a crash, and more shooting. He whipped around just in time to see a helicopter falling in a death spiral.

"I put it away!" The copter landed in a fireball, illuminating Joey and the room in orange. _Oh shit, oh_ shit _!_ He needed his suit, and badly.

"Where!" He shouted.

"Why do you need to know!" Joey dropped the remote and ran out of the room. _Need my suit, need my suit!_ He sped around a corner into their bedroom.

"I need it!" he replied angrily. He ripped open the closet door, then the dresser drawers. Clothes went flying as he tore through every nook and cranny. He needed to find the damn thing. _Dammit Seto!_ But still, there was no sign of white or ice blue.

"Uh uh!" He could hear Seto shouting over the noise of the fighting outside. "Don't even _think_ about running out there and playing hero! We've been planning this for two months!" Seto was right of course. Between Seto's meetings at KaibaCorp and Joey's work at the police station, the two rarely had time for a night out. Then again, only Seto would be egocentric enough to place his dinner date over a robot attacking the city.

"The public is in danger!" Joey yelled back as he ran into the hall. He yanked open the hall closet. Nothing. Maybe in the kitchen...

"The public is _always_ in danger! But this time, we are going out!" The contents of the cabinets now lay on the floor and Joey was still no closer to being able to go out and help. He had had enough.

"YOUTELLMEWHEREMYSUITISKAIBA!" He barked over his shoulder as he moved to check the refrigerator. "We are talking about the greater good!" Seto appeared in the doorway. Joey had to blink a couple times. The brunette was in nearly all black, except for his red shirt and silver watch. The suit was a particular favorite of Joey's; a slim cut that made him drool. The commanding outfit made the fire in his eyes seem all the more powerful. _Uh oh._ Judging by the stormy expression on his face, Joey had said the wrong thing.

" _Greater good?_ " He asked, tone as cold as it was angry, "I am Seto- _freaking_ -Kaiba! I am the greatest _good_ you are ever going to get! Now grab your jacket, we are going to that restaurant!" He turned on his heel, clearly stating that the conversation was over. Joey sighed. He _really_ didn't want to do this, but... It was his only choice.

"I'll let you use the collar." Seto paused, the wheels turning in his head as he processed the information. He looked back over his shoulder, a new light in his eye. Joey found it to be a confusing combination of terrifying and arousing.

"I want a week." Joey blanched.

"A _week_? Are you serious?" He exclaimed, "You're gonna kill me!" Seto didn't bat an eyelash. Joey groaned. _Fuck me_ , he thought, then grimaced at his choice of words. _It's for the greater good,_ he reminded himself.

 _And besides, it's not like you won't like it._

Ignoring the last little voice in his head, Joey looked back up at Seto.

"Fine."


End file.
